Not All Stars Shine Bright
by luckylifex
Summary: YRP is living a normal life, but they are still spherehunters, none the less. Then, Shinra hears news that a group named 'The Titans' had reported them, describing them as murderous theives and a bounty is placed upon the heads of the Gullwings! R&R!
1. The Oasis

Rikku had been digging in Bikanel desert for half of the day. She decided she had earned herself a nice cool bath. She jogged back to the hover, her arms full of nameless pieces of machina.  
  
~*~*~*A half hour later...*~*~*~  
  
"Ah......This feels so good....." she said quietly to herself as she laid back in the oasis' pond.  
  
"Mmm, it does," came a familiar male voice from behind.  
  
Rikku turned. "Kyyr!" She fell back into the water. She came back up a second later. Gippal laughed.  
  
"Kut! Fryd'c fedr oui, Gippal? Chaygehk ib uh sa mega dryd!" Rikku face was red. She only had her yellow bikini suit on.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry." Gippal said, puting on a mock frown. "Did I scare widdle Rikku weeku?"  
  
"Oh, shut up." Rikku grumbled. "What are you doing here anyways?"  
  
"Well," Gippal started, "It got uber boring at Djose Temple, so I decided to come here."  
  
~*~*~Silence.......~*~*~  
  
"Well," Rikku said, standing from the refreshing water. "I have to get going. Caa oui ynuiht, Gippal."  
  
"Caa oy, get." he replied, smiling.  
  
Rikku waded out of the cool water. She turned around to see if Gippal was still there, and sure enough, he floated in the water, watching her while grinning stupidly.  
  
"Banjand...." Rikku said under her breath as she stalked away. 


	2. Fiends!

Yuna and Paine sat in the Celcius cabin, waiting for Rikku.  
  
"Sorry *pant* I'm late. I was *pant pant* at Bikanel.   
  
I caught a ride here (Besaid) with Gippal."  
  
"So, what's up, Rikku?" Yuna said cheerfully.  
  
"Not too much. How are things with you and Tidus?"  
  
"Well, we've got a cozy home in Besaid. Our daughter's name is Valedine."  
  
"That's nice." Rikku said smiling. "How 'bout you, Paine? What's up?"  
  
"Nothing's changed." Paine said simply.  
  
"Oooooooookay," Rikku said, half-smiling. "So, why'd you call me here?"  
  
"Well," It looked like Yuna was trying to say something difficult.  
  
"What's wrong?" Rikku asked, her face frowning.  
  
Paine turned to her. "There's a bounty on our heads."  
  
"WHAT?!?!?!?!" Rikku exclaimed.  
  
Paine nodded. "E tuh'd ghuf fro un fru, pid   
  
cusauha nabundat ic, taclnepehk ic yc 'sintanehk dreajac'."  
  
"B-but, we haven't hurt anyone," Rikku whined. "Only the bad guys."  
  
Just then, Shinra walked in. "What are you talking about?"   
  
he asked Paine. She gave him a look of warning to clear the area in three seconds.  
  
He began to back up. "Hey, I'm just a kid." Then ran down the stairs and back   
  
into the ship.  
  
"And the bounty's not just for us. It's for all the Gullwings." Yuna said sadly.  
  
"Well," Rikku stood. "We've gotta go to whoever those people reported to and tell them   
  
that we're not thieves!"  
  
Yuna and Paine nodded.   
  
"They looked like Al Bheds," Yuna said. "They were a group who called themselves   
  
'Dra Dedyhc.' What's that mean?"  
  
"It means 'The Titans.'" Paine stated.  
  
"The Titans?" Rikku exclaimed. But they're like, the biggest pirates ever!"  
  
"Exactly." Paine said.  
  
Suddenly, a red light flashed through the cabin, then Brother's voice came over   
  
the intercom, saying "Gullwings, report to the bridge, ASAP!" The girls got up and ran  
  
inside the bridge quickly.  
  
"What's up, Brother?" Yuna said, sounding worried.  
  
"Unidentified object approaching," BUddy stated, his hands flying across the thin keyboard  
  
of his computer map.  
  
"Oh, crap!" Rikku yelped.  
  
"What?" Yuna asked her.  
  
"Look up." Rikku whimpered.  
  
When she looked up, the sky was pitch black. Then a giant shadow flew over the ship.  
  
Paine looked up. "Holy hell..."  
  
"Brother," Rikku said panicing. "What are you waiting for?! Ku vycdan!"  
  
Brother moved the speed notch all the way up. "Right! Full speed ahead!"  
  
"You guys better go check out the deck." Buddy said, staring at his screened map. "Looks like  
  
somethin' funky's goin' on."  
  
"We're on it!" Yuna told him, and the three ran up to the deck.   
  
The automatic door opened and a wave of high-speed wind hit them.  
  
"Fiends!" Yuna yelled over the noise of the storm.   
  
Dark clouds seemed to hang over all of Spira as cold, heavy rain poured down on the airship.   
  
The more-giant-than-usual fiends approached them with haste.  
  
"Let's have some fun." Paine said, grinning. 


	3. Yuna's Baby

----------------------------------------------------  
  
After Yuna, Rikku, and Paine defeated the fiends....  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
"Phew! That was a good warm up!" Rikku said as they sat in the cabin.  
  
"Yeah," Yuna said. "I haven't felt this good since...two years ago when we did this normally!"  
  
"What do you plan on doing Rikku?" Paine asked.  
  
"Well, I'll probably head back to Bikanel desert to help Nhadala find the parts to that huge machina." Rikku replied, looking out the window.  
  
"I'm gonna head back to Besaid," Yuna said.  
  
"Ur! Pavuna E ku pylg du Bikanel, lyh E lusa du Besaid du caa ouin pypo, Yuna?" Rikku asked excitedly.  
  
"Um...what?" Yuna looked very confused, as she couldn't speak or understand Al Bhed.  
  
"Oh sorry," Rikku said, laughing a little. "Can I come to Besaid to see your baby?"  
  
"Of course," Yuna replied happily. "What about you, Paine?"  
  
"I'll be around." Paine said flatly.  
  
Rikku and Yuna exchanged looks of confusion, then shrugged and laughed.  
  
"Okay," Rikku told Paine. "But you're gonna miss all the fun!"  
  
"Trust me, I think I can live." Paine said, the corner of her mouth curling in a small grin.  
  
"Oooookie dokie, then!" Rikku shouted happily.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
At Yuna's and Tidus' home in Besaid...  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Tidus greeted them.  
  
"Yo, Rikku, what's up?" he said, casually hugging her.  
  
"Not too much, Daddy!" Rikku replied, poking fun at Tidus as she had done to Wakka.  
  
"Daddy?" they heard a little girl's voice say from inside.  
  
Then a little girl with light brown hair and blonde highlights appeared at Tidus' side.  
  
"Aww, she so cute!" Rikku cheered, bending down to her height. "You must be Valedine."  
  
The little girl nodded her head.  
  
"Then you can call me Aunt Rikku! No wait, that'll make me sound old....Okay then, just call me Rikku!"  
  
"You're weird," Valedine said quietly. Then she tugged at Tidus' side. "Daddy, I like her. She's funny." Then Valedine giggled.  
  
"Can you say 'Neggi?' That's 'Rikku' in Al Bhed!" Rikku told Valedine. "'Neay-ge-geee!'"  
  
"'Neay-ge-geee.'" Valedine repeated. "Neggi!"  
  
Rikku clapped happily. "Yeah, you got it!"  
  
"C'mon, you two." Yuna said, laughing a little. "Let's get inside and get something to eat."  
  
"Can we have peanut butter and jelly?" Valedine asked, her green eyes getting bigger with excitement. "I love it when you make that."  
  
"Yeah, Mommy? Can we? Pleeeeeease??" Rikku joined in, smiling.  
  
Yuna smiled as they all went inside for some food. (Preferably PP&J!^^)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	4. Gippal's Request

--------------  
  
On the Celcius  
  
--------------  
  
"Brother, take us to Djose Temple." Paine demanded and gave Brother a look that would scare the bravest man.  
  
"R-right away!" Brother said, his voice shaky.  
  
---------------------  
  
Two minutes later....  
  
---------------------  
  
Paine entered the Djose Temple silently. She spotted a nearby Al Bhed woman and Paine tapped her on the back.  
  
The woman turned around and asked "Fryd lyh E ramb oui fedr?"  
  
"E's muugehk vun Gippal." Paine replied. "Yho etay frana ra ec?"  
  
"Gippal? Ra'c yd Mt. Gagazet. Cyet ra fyc muugehk vun y kenm hysat Paine." the woman replied.  
  
"Dryhgc y mud." Paine said and left the temple and boarded on the airship once again.  
  
"Brother, fly us to Mount Gagazaet." Paine demanded once more.  
  
"Why???" Brother screamed. "I'm the captain!!!! MEEEE!"  
  
"Because I got a message from Gippal." Paine told him. "He said it was important."  
  
Brother sighed and said "Fine...To Mount Gagazet, Gullwings!"  
  
"Uh, Brother?" Buddy turned to look at him. "Not all the Gullwings are here."  
  
But Brother acted as though he hadn't noticed. From his little corner, Shinra shook his head and mumbled "Psychopath...." to himself.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Another two minutes later....  
  
-----------------------------  
  
"Drop me off at the top, Buddy." Paine requested.  
  
"Roger," Buddy replied.  
  
Paine jumped off of the deck and landed gracefully on some snow,covered rock. There was a hut nearby, and Paine saw smoke coming out of the top.  
  
"There you are...." Paine said to herself and approached the hut.  
  
She went inside to find Gippal and two other Al Bheds eating something that looked like bacon.  
  
Gippal looked up and saw Paine.  
  
"Yr, Paine! E fyc fuhtanehk frah oui fana kuhhy kad rana."  
  
"Ed fuimt ryja paah aycean ev oui zicd cdyoat yd Djose Temple." Paine replied half-smiling.  
  
Gippal laughed and replied "Ar, ed kud naymmo punehk drana. Cu E taletat du lusa rana."  
  
"So what's so important you needed to waste my time by having me come here?" Paine asked him, switching to English.  
  
The two other Al Bheds looked at Gippal, confused, as they couldn't speak or understand English.  
  
"Cra'c dymgehk eh English." Gippal told them as he stood up.  
  
He lead Paine outside.  
  
"So, what's eating you?" Paine asked monotonously.  
  
"Eh, it's a little embarrassing to say..." Gippal said as he scratched the back of his head and a tinge of pink appeared in his cheeks,  
  
"Spill it. Or I'll leave." Paine said flatly.  
  
"Alright, alright already," Gippal said. "Could you ask Rikku what she thinks about me?"  
  
Paine stood silent for a moment. She then burst out laughing.  
  
"This is exactly why I would've liked for Yuna to be free..." Gippal groaned. "She wouldn't have laughed...."  
  
Paine whiped a tear of laughter from her eye. "Sorry, it was just such a shock, to hear that from you! But, I'll only do it if-"  
  
"Wait," Gippal said "I'm not done. When you ask her, have Shinra set up one of those Commspheres of his and record it. Then you can reach me with this."  
  
He handed Paine a little walkie-talkie.  
  
"What do I get out of this?" Paine asked, looking at the walkie-talkie in her hand.  
  
Gippal jogged back to the hut, then back outside, holding a bag. He bent down and poured the contents onto the ground, careful not to let them roll off the cliff.  
  
There were twenty shining spheres there. Paine bent down and examined them.  
  
"These are top-quality spheres," she said out loud.  
  
Gippal nodded. "Plus, fifteen thousand gil."  
  
He pulled a semi-large bag from his belt and held it out to Paine. Paine gathered the spheres back into the bag, and shook Gippal's hand with her left hand, taking the bag of gil with her right.  
  
"You've got yourself a deal." Paine said smiling. 


	5. Rikku and Valedine's Song

Yuna put two plates on the table, each holding a PP&J sandwich. Rikku and Valedine had some paper and a pen.  
  
"Mommy, Mommy! Guess what? Me and Neggi are writing a song for you and Daddy!" Valedine said happily.  
  
"Thank you!" Yuna said, kissing her daughter on the head. "I wanna see it as soon as you two are done!"  
  
"Don't worry, Mommy!" Rikku told her happily. "You will!"  
  
iI think they're getting along just fine.i Yuna thought.  
  
"Mommy!" Valedine called. "We finished!"  
  
"Okay!" Yuna said as she strode out of the kitchen. "Let's hear it." Tidus appeared at Yuna's side.  
  
Rikku and Valedine stood up giggling.   
  
"First we wrote it in Al Bhed!" Valedine said.  
  
Then the two began to sing:  
  
"Susso yht Tytto muja aylr udran,  
  
Jano jano silr!  
  
Drao mega du gecc y mud,  
  
Yht drah syga ic cusa mihlr!  
  
Drao mega du tyhla yht cehk dukadran,  
  
Frema sygehk uid uh dra luilr,  
  
E ruba dryd frah drao fyga ib,  
  
Huha femm pa y knuilr!  
  
Susso megac du luug,  
  
Frema tytto megac du lmayh,  
  
Pid frah drao saad,   
  
Pa uh ouin vaad,  
  
Yht nih vycd yht clnays!  
  
Vun drao femm cdynd du vekrd  
  
Uh fru cruimt luug yht lmayh  
  
Yht fru cruimt gecc ic kuuthekrd!"  
  
"English!" Rikku shouted, then they sang:  
  
"Mommy and Daddy love each other,  
  
Very very much!  
  
They like to kiss a lot,  
  
And then make us some lunch!  
  
They like to dance and sing together,  
  
While making out on the couch,  
  
I hope that when they wake up,  
  
None will be a grouch!  
  
Mommy likes to cook,  
  
While daddy likes to clean,  
  
But when they meet,   
  
Be on your feet,  
  
And run fast and scream!  
  
For they will start to fight  
  
On who should cook and clean  
  
And who should kiss us goodnight!"  
  
Yuna and Tidus were laughing.   
  
"Great song, guys!" Tidus said as he and Yuna clapped. 


	6. Rikku's Opinion of Gippal

Brother had dropped Paine off at Besaid to fulfill Gippal's request. She entered Yuna's home, to find Tidus, Yuna, Rikku, and Yuna's daughter sitting around a table.  
  
"Hey, Paine," Yuna said smiling. "I thought you weren't coming."  
  
"I need to talk to Rikku outside," Paine stated.  
  
"Uh oh. What'd I do now?" Rikku sighed as she stood from the table and exited with Paine.  
  
"E zicd cyf Gippal." Paine said.  
  
"Cu?" Rikku replied. "Fryd't dryd banjand fyhd drec desa?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Shinra snuck up behind them and set a Commsphere right behind the grass they were in front of.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Fryd tu oui drehg uv res?" Paine asked.  
  
"Famm...." Rikku said. "Ra'c y banjand, pid ra'c vihho, yht hela, hud du sahdeuh icamacc, pid ymm eh ymm ra'c y kuut bancuh. Fro tu oui ycg?"  
  
"Ugyo. Dryd'c ymm E fyhdat du ghuf." Paine said.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Shinra picked up the Commsphere and walked back to the ship.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Paine walked back to the Celcius.  
  
"Did you get it?" she asked Shinra.  
  
"Yeah," Shinra replied. "I got it."  
  
"Brother, back to Mount Gagazet." Paine ordered.  
  
"Right away..." Brother grumbled.  
  
"Here," Paine said as she tossed the Commsphere into Gippal's arms.  
  
"Dryhgc, Paine." Gippal said with a smile.  
  
Gippal walked back inside his little hut to watch the Commsphere. Paine turned to Shinra, who was at her side.  
  
"Mission accomplished." Shinra said.  
  
"Yeah," Paine said as they gave each other a high-five.  
  
"You're half is in the Celcius." Paine told him.  
  
Shinra nodded and rushed back to the ship.  
  
Rikku walked back inside and sat down next to Valedine.  
  
"What'd Paine ask you?" Yuna asked.  
  
"She asked what I thought about Gippal," Rikku replied. "Weird."  
  
"Who's Gippal?" Tidus asked.  
  
"Someone we met while saving the world." Yuna told him simply.  
  
"Oh," Tidus said. 


End file.
